Button Yer Ed
"Button Yer Ed" is the 25th Season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy accidentally gets a fly lodged in his voice box and is forced to participate in all sorts of dangerous activities due to his friends misunderstanding his attempts at communication. Plot Edd walks into his kitchen dressed in rain gear and sits down, ready to eat his breakfast. When he digs his spoon into his grapefruit, however, it spits its juice into his face. His friends then enter, Ed ripping the screen door as he comes in. Edd starts to complain about the possibility of creatures from outdoors entering as he tries to mend the door, but stops as soon as he hears a buzzing. He then rushes over and pulls out a flyswatter. Edd is ready to protect them, but Eddy, nearer the fly, grabs the flyswatter. Ed also joins in, with his weapon of a rolled-up newspaper. The Eds flail around, trying to hit the fly, until in a freak accident it flies into Eddy's throat, getting stuck in his vocal cords. After his friends ascertain what is wrong with Eddy, Edd comes up with an idea to make things easier for his friend. Edd hangs a bell that Eddy can ring around his neck. Eddy immediately rings it, and his friends guess at what he's trying to say. After several wrong guesses, a moo is heard, and they rush outside to see what's going on. Outside they find Rolf, who asks why Eddy is wearing the bell. Upon hearing why and watching Eddy ring the bell a few times, he deduces the source of Eddy's problem: he's hungry and wants breakfast. At his house, a wide buffet of strange foods is laid out. Ed wants to play with them, but Rolf reprimands the simpleton, saying that he is disgracing himself. He then indicates that Edd should eat, and Edd gingerly takes a bite. Edd's eyes water from the horrible taste, but he's too polite to tell Rolf his true opinion. At Eddy's end of the table, Eddy pokes at his sausage with a fork, and it explodes into a pile of ground meat. Eddy, disgusted, rings his bell to be given something new, but Rolf misunderstands and says that Eddy wants to be fed. Ed comes over to do so, and Eddy fights to hold off his friend, eventually ringing his bell. When he does this, Rolf reads it as Eddy wishing to eat the sausage himself, no feeding required. After lunch, Rolf continues to misread Eddy's signals, first suggesting that Eddy wants to go synchronized swimming and then that Eddy wants to try the "Unicycle of Doom". This second one leaves Eddy injured and, fed up, he heads back to his house and hides in his room. Rolf looks in from outside and says that Eddy wants to say that he's too hot and needs to cool off. To help him out, the Eds ram a doorless fridge through Eddy's door, blocking it, and turn it on to supercold. Soon, Eddy's room turns into a snowy wasteland, and the best he can do is look out on his friends and Rolf as they bask in the warm, sunny day outdoors. Eventually, Eddy manages to escape his room, and starts to sneak around to try and get away from his well-meaning but dangerous friends. Unfortunately, they spot him, and manage to back him into a corner when he tries to escape. Eddy then tries to signal for a pen and paper; Rolf gives him the paper, but not the pen. Fed up, Eddy throws a small tantrum and ends up falling on the ground. Rolf then makes another wrong guess, which is that Eddy wants to face his greatest fear. Rolf then drags Eddy back to his place and puts him in a circular pen in the backyard. He then releases the beast: a rooster. Eddy is unimpressed and finds the idea of fighting a rooster laughable until the rooster attacks. When he tries to escape, Ed stops him and throws him back in the ring. Eddy then tries to distract the rooster with the cape, and this works, as the rooster rushes at the cape. When Eddy pulls it away, however, the rooster is stuck beak first in Plank. Jonny runs up and steals the rooster away, leaving Rolf to chase after them. Eddy, now fed up with the exercise, takes his bell off and throws it away before running away from his friends to find a place to hide. He runs down the lane and climbs a tree before his friends can find him. They pass by him and, not seeing him anywhere, give up. Eddy then tries to exit the tree, and gets his shirt caught on a branch. At this, he utters some words, and realizes he can talk again. He then begins to call out to his friends to get him down. Ed and Edd are hanging out on a doorstep, and they do hear him calling, but ignore him, as they believe that they're simply imagining Eddy's voice. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': Ed rips through the screen door "Ed, the screen door?!" Ed: "Let's watch it!" ---- *'Jonny': "Good work, Plank. We've rescued another one!" off with Plank and the rooster while Rolf chases him Rolf: "Not again Jonny! Stop where you stand!" Jonny: "Run, Plank!" ---- *'Rolf': "Tell me how good my fish sticks are, please." at his own mouth "Ah? Ah?" Edd wincing: "Curse my polite ways." delicately with watering eyes "A gastronomical coup, Rolf." ---- *'Rolf': Eddy "Eddy, careful, do not taunt the doodle!" ---- *'Edd': "I know a temporary solution." a bell and places it around Eddy's neck "Just ring this bell when you need to communicate." rings his bell. Ed: his hand "Hello!" Edd: "Eddy's trying to tell us something." Ed: "Eddy wants an umbrella." shakes his head no. Edd: "The latest in Chemistry Theories Magazine?" shakes his head again. Ed: "Buttered toast?" ---- *'Edd': "Whew, I'm definitely hot." Ed: a wrapped-up Eddy against the window ringing his bell "There he is!" Rolf: "Now, Eddy's thanking us. Or he would like his thick toenail clipped… Okay, yes, he is thanking us." Trivia *This episode (along with "Avast Ye Eds") first aired during the premiere of the first Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. *Eddy silently cries in pain when Ed pulls out his hair (Ed was trying to figure out if Eddy can not talk due to his voice box being blocked by the fly), but in "For Your Ed Only", Eddy pulled out one of his hairs to unlock Sarah's diary and didn't feel any pain. This could be due to the fact he was expecting the pain. *Eddy gets chased by the same rooster again in "Will Work for Ed". *The broken screen door is referenced and broken again in "My Fair Ed". *'Goof:' After Eddy flies through the air on the unicycle, Rolf's eyebrow disappears. *When Eddy was looking out the window when his room was cold, his three hairs fell out (probably due to the cold and snow). But in the next scene, the hairs reappeared on his head. *The dots on Eddy's chair are far apart, but when the camera is closer the dots are closer together. *'Goof': When the Eds are swimming in the pond, Ed has three toes but Eddy had four. Later, Eddy is shown with three. *5th time Kevin is absent. *7th time Nazz is absent. *2nd time Sarah is absent. *15th time the Kanker Sisters don't appear. *Jimmy and Jonny have short appearances. *No scams were involved in this episode. *Rolf claims Jonny took his doodle again, hinting that Jonny might be collecting them for his usage to get eggs or something. *This is the second time Rolf said "Do not fool Rolf.". The first time was in "Who, What, Where, Ed." *Rolf has a unique ability to tell the ringing of the bell, but when it comes to Eddy, he can hardly identify what he wants. *When Eddy is walking through the "blizzard" in his room, there apparently is more space inside despite how small the room is. *We now know that Edd subscribes to and reads Science Weekly magazine. *It is never shown how Eddy can talk again at the end of the episode. It's possible that the fly escaped out of Eddy's voicebox or the fly fell into his digestive system. *In this episode, Jimmy doesn't really talk. He only screams when Eddy runs into him with the unicycle. *Before Eddy freezes up in his room, the refrigerator was pushed into Eddy's door, but there was no plug plugged into an outlet so the refrigerator shouldn't have been able to turn on or work. *The fly that got lodged in Eddy's voice box was never shown in the episode (although it is possible the fly is too small to be seen). *It seems Jonny has a habit of stealing (or "rescuing") Rolf's chickens as hinted by Jonny saying that he and Plank had rescued "another one" and Rolf stating, "Not again, Jonny!" *This is the first episode that doesn't contain any of the female characters. Other episodes that don't have female characters are "Gimme Gimme Never Ed", "The Luck of the Ed", and "Sorry, Wrong Ed." *'Running Gags:' *#Ed, Double D and Rolf misinterpreting whatever Eddy is trying to tell them through his charades. *#Eddy ringing his bell when he wants to communicate with his friends. *Eddy only had seven lines in this episode (five at the start and two at the end). *'Goof:' During one part of the Eds synchronize swimming, Edd's shoe took the shape of his foot with his shoe's colors. Gallery MY EARS ARE BROKEN!.jpg|"MY EARS ARE BROKEN!" Untitled 135.jpg|Octopus! Ed_Octopuss.jpg|Don't play with your food. Untitled 133.jpg|Real Old Country Fish Sticks. Untitled 134.jpg|Thash one big shaushage. 3712039.medium160.jpg|Double D doing synchronized swimming with Ed and Eddy. EEnE Ep25 goof.png|The shoe goof. Unicycle of Doom1.png|Eddy and "The Unicycle of Doom". Unicycle of Doom2.png|If only he could scream. Rolf no unibrow.jpg|"Now what, Rolf?" Uioi.jpg|Eddy wrapped around in his blanket in the blizzard in his room. The rooster.jpg|Eddy's "greatest fear". Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1